Stolen Swordsman
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: TITLE SUCKS *slaps self* DONT CARE! so yeah, basically a tentacle demon kidnaps Zoro and the others go to save him... but mostly Luffy. Luffy/Zoro OC/Zoro YAOI! TENTACLES! RAPE! UKE ZORO! ...just read the damn story alright.
1. Kidnapped

**Okay, so I decided to write a story rated M for _blood_ and not sex... but hell yeah, I'm gonna put some smexy Luffy/Zoro lemons in here anyways! As usual this will have spelling/grammar errors because I am an idiot, but other than that enjoy~!**

It was a normal day, the sun was shining, the waves were calm and the sky was blue. The only difference was an abnormal lack of green leaning up against the mast. Luffy noticed this and began to investigate.

Luffy ran across the deck, not watching where he was going, and crashed into the ship's cook. Both Luffy and Sanji were sent tumbling across the deck, luckily the blonde hadn't been carrying anything at the time.

"AGH! Luffy! What the hell are you doing!" cursed Sanji, Said rubber captain looked up upon hearing his name, "Oh! Sanji! Have you seen Zoro? I can't find him anywhere!" said Luffy in a worried tone.

Sanji looked around the deck. He saw his two beauties having a conversation while they ate the snacks he had just made them, Frankey and Usopp were making stuff that kept blowing up on them, Chopper listened to Brooke play music... but he didn't see the marimo anywhere.

"No... last time I checked he was asleep in the crows nest..." said Sanji, somewhat curious about where marimo went. Luffy's brow nitted in worry, "I just checked there... the only thing I found was his shirt! I didn't think it was important so I left it there."

Sanji stood up, followed by Luffy. "Did you check the men's quarters?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah..." replied Luffy.

"The galley?"

"Yes..."

"What about-" Sanji started, only to be interupted by Luffy. "I CHECKED EVERYWHERE!"

Luffy ran into the middle of the deck yelling, "EVERYONE! WHERE'S ZORO! I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" everyone looked up. Chopper walked over, "L... Luffy, I can't catch his scent! Where was the last place you saw him?"

Luffy looked down at his tiny nakama, "Sanji saw him in the crows nest" Chopper nodded "We should go check there, he might have gone back there."

The two headed up to the crows nest, but it was empty other than Zoro's shirt which was laying on the middle of the floor.

Chopper walked over to the shirt and gasped. Luffy ran over to see what was wrong.

"Luffy. There's _blood_ on this." said Chopper as he held the white linin shirt up. It was torn as if someone had ripped it of the swordsman's body, and there was a large red stain on it's middle.

When it was lifted from the floor, a note fell from the fabric to the floor. Chopper read it silently.

Luffy watched as Chopper became tense and teary eyed, turning around in a serious manner. "Get the others. _Now._"

.o0O0o.

Luffy jumped from the crows nest, landing on the deck with a loud 'thud' cracking the wood a bit. Frankey was about to scold the captain but when silent when he saw the expression Luffy was wearing.

Nami stood up, "So... um, did you find Zoro?" Luffy looked at her "We found his shirt torn to pieces and covered in blood aong with a note."

Nami paled "Well what did the note say!" Chopper walked out from behind Luffy's leg holding a piece of paper as he began to read it out loud.

"_Dear StrawHat Luffy,_

_As you can see I have taken custody of your swordsman, do not worry I won't hurt him. You see, I have had my eyes on him for a long time and you are not worthy of him. He's mine now and forever. Sorry if this is an inconvinience for you but it's for the best. Zoro will be happier now, with me._" Chopper finished.

The crew stared, the reindeer was also holding a torn, blood covered with fabric they assumed was Zoro's shirt.

Luffy's hat shadowed his eyes, "Chopper. Finish it."

Chopper sniffled and nodded, "_When we become one my power will be released, everything will be mine and you will be the first to die because YOU kept my Zoro from me for so long! Enjoy the last bit of your miserable lives, humans."_

Jaws hit the deck, 'humans'? What exactly had taken Zoro?

Robin walked over, holding her book entitled 'Demons of This World and The Next'. She flipped through the pages "Do you think it could be one of these?" she asked as she showed various pictures to the crew.

Usopp shuddered each time he looked at a picture of one of the demons, "I sure hope not... plus how would we now which one it was?" he asked.

Robin stopped on a page and read it before speaking to her crew, "It could be this one, it has the power of shapeshifting from demon form to human. It's human form is too weak to use it's full force powers so it usually... 'becomes one' with another human to unleash it's abilities. That fits the note fairly well."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, "Ne, Robin? What does 'become one' mean?" he questioned.

Robin coughed slightly, "_Sexual intercourse..._" Luffy became serious looking, "So some bastard is gonna try to have sex with Zoro?" the bluntness caught the others off guard.

Robin hesitantly coughed and nodded her head.

Luffy didn't look angry, he looked _pissed_. Demon or not, that ass was going to die.

The captain looked Robin dead in the eye, "Where do I find this demon?" he said. Robin looked down at her page, then at the map Nami had been holding. "That island. It seems the demon waited until we were close by to take our swordsman." she said as she pointed to an island in the distance.

Luffy looked over to Nami, "Nami, that's our next destination."

With a nod, the redheaded navigator began throwing orders out to the crew, well, other than Luffy. She didn't want to approach him at the time.

He sat on his spot staring at the island with a strange look in his eyes.

.o0O0o.

The first thing Zoro noticed when he woke up was his chest hurt, he also felt that he couldn't move his arms... or legs.

Zoro lay on his side, deep inside maze-like cave. He was laying on a pile of leaves, they were green and soft, not comfortable but much better than lying on the ground.

He cracked open his good eye and peered around the cave. He saw the rope tied around his wrists and ankles, he also noticed a strange man standing with his back to Zoro, looking out of the cave.

Zoro's eye narrowed, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

His captor turned around, his shoulder length black hair was sleek and straight and his eyes were a deep blue, his skin was pale and he wore nothing but a long red silk robe.

The man smirked, "Your awake..."

**So, should I continue this? There WILL be lemons and rape... and tentacles :D So ya'... I suck, so NO FLAMES PLEASE! I mean gawd, don't like it then don't read... no need to get all pissy o3o**

**LOL if I get nice reviews then I'll continue, if no one likes, I'll ditch so yeah. REVIEW OR THE TENTACLE MONSTER WILL GET YOOOOOU!**


	2. Luffy's Feelings and a Demon's Obsession

**As you can see, I am going to continue this fic! You can thank all those wonderful reviews for this vhapter, even the annonymous ones make my day! If you do sign in, I will ALWAYS respond :P Sorry if there are spelling errors as usual (the 'i' key isn't working right now so there may be a few missing -.-) Oh, and I am picturng Zoro before timeskip cuz I think he's cuter without the scar, but I guess f you want you can just picture him with the after time skip design... So yeah, enjoy this chapter then.**

The man smirked as Zoro sent him a confused glare, "What do you want with me? I swear, if you don't untie me right now, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass."

The man let out a quiet chuckle, "No need to be afraid, I just saved you from... _them._"

Zoro blinked in confusion, thinking back. His mind was foggy but he still was able to remember what had happened...

((FLASHBACK))

Zoro put the weights down, 'Whew, good workout... better go see if Luffy has caused any _major _problems, he's probably pissed off the crap-cook or the sea-witch'.

The swordsman chuckled at the thought off Sanji or Nami screaming at Luffy about one thing or another.

He took a step towards the door, but something tripped him, causing him to fall flat on his face. "FUCK! ...owch. Dammit what happened?" he muttered, rubbing his sore forehead.

He tried to get up again but he couldn't move his leg, no, he could move his leg... but something was holding it in place.

Zoro whiped around to see a green tentacle wrapped around his ankle, curling up his leg towards his waist. He reached for his swords but another green tentacle seemed to appear out of nowhere and grab his wrist, knocking his swords to the ground. "DAMMIT!" swore Zoro loudly.

Soon there were tentacled wrapped around his legs and arms, one had even coiled around his waist and stomach. One had wrapped around his nose and mouth, cutting off the loud swearing as well as his air supply.

He bit down on the tentacle, causing whatever was holding him to tense up. The tentacle under his shirt launched itself into his chest, it was sharp but t didn't go in deep enough to hurt the swordsman. He grunted in pain and closed his eyes tight.

He felt his shirt get torn off his body, he heard a distorted voice speak up, "Ah, it's not that bad... I'm sorry I had to hurt you but you need to cooperate if you want me to save you from those unworthy beings"

Zoro tensed, "N... no..." he muttered through the tentacle around his mouth. Hearing the noise, the creature tightened it's grip cutting off all of Zoro's air.

Zoro began to kick and flail trying to escape. He felt unconsciousness aproach and he opened his eyes one last time before everything was black.

The last thing he saw was a human form in the back of the room with tentacles instead of arms and legs. After that, he knew nothing...

((END FLASHBACK))

Zoro's eyes widened in realisation"Y... you... you were that... that _thing!_" He said nervously. He had been able to defeat all apponents in the past (other than the Hawkeyed bastard) but this _creature_ was able to easily overpower him. If Zoro didn't have strength... what did he have?

The man (or 'thing' as Zoro had called him) smiled a soft smile, Zoro shuddered. This man looked kind but Zoro knew that this guy was trouble.

"You may call me Abatu, feel free to add 'san', 'kun', or any other sufix's to it" said Abatu, still smiling a kind yet demonic smile. Zoro glared "No... 'san' doesn't fit you, how about 'bastard' or 'asshole'?" he said in a venomous tone.

Abatu laughed, "Zoro, it's alright to be angry but soon enough you will come to learn that those children don't deserve you. I've seen the way they treat you with disrespect, I wouldn't do anything so rude!" he said as he knelt down beside the swordsman.

Zoro squirmed in his bonds, determining he could not escape he decided he would just have to wait until he thought of a plan for escape. "Yeah. Kidnapping me and tying me up isn't rude at all." he hissed.

Abatu laughed and began to stroke Zoro's hair, Zoro became beyond uncomfortable and attempted to roll away but another tentacle wrapped around his waist to hold him still.

"You freak! Let go of me! Bastard!" Zoro writhed and swore, another tentacle held his head still so the man could continue petting him.

Zoro was too busy swearing and flailing to notice Abatu's calm smile turn into a demonic smirk as he mumbled to himself, quiet enough so Zoro didn't hear...

'Roronoa Zoro is mine... mine and mine alone... he will always be with me and I with him... mine... _mine... MINE'_

.o0O0o.

It only took an hour to reach the island, only forty minutes for Luffy who had launched himself onto the shore before the ship had reached the beach.

After twenty minutes of clueless searching, the others arrived. Luffy ran to Robin to get more information on the demon's location.

Robin opened her book and read some more aloud "It says this demon, Abatu, lives in the caves of this island. We should be able to find Zoro-san if we split up and search different caves." the others nodded.

Nami began to tell people which cave to go in but let Luffy choose his own since he wouldn't listen when he was like this anyways.

After five or ten minutes of organising, each person had entered a cave, other than Usopp and Chopper who were watching the ship.

Luffy ran through the cave, screaming the name of his first mate as he ran. "ZORO! PLEASE ZORO! ANSWER ME! DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU!"

He felt tears run down his face, he rubbed them away with the back of his hand. 'Why did it have to be that day? Why?' he thought as he screamed out Zoro's name.

That was the day we was going to confess... that was the day he was going to tell Zoro he loved him.

((FLASHBACK))

Luffy smiled as he finished the cruely drawn card. It had a picture of him and Zoro on the front holding hands, both wore large smiles but to anyone other than Luffy it looked like green and red scribbles. On the inside he had simply written 'Zoro, I love you' with a bunch more pictures.

He slipped it into his pocket and ran off to plan his confession. It was Zoro's turn on watch, he was going to go up to the crowsnest when everyone was asleep... then he would give Zoro the card and tell him his feelings.

It had been about half a year since Luffy discovered his feelings for the first mate, at frst he was able to just shrug it off but the feelings got bigger an bigger, outgrowing his fear of rejection. Zoro liked him, right? He always protected Luffy so he must like him!

Luffy giggled as he rehearsed what he was going to say in his head, but soon decided he couldn't wait! He ran off to find Zoro and tell him but... he couldn't find him anywhere.

All he found was Zoro's white blood-stained shirt.

((END FLASHBACK))

"ZOROOOOOO!" he screeched as loud as he could, it made his throat burn but he didn't care. He had more important things to worry about.

.o0O0o.

Zoro's ear twitched. It was faint, he thought it was his imagination until he saw Abatu look up. Could it really be..? It had to! He definatly heard Luffy call his name.

Zoro quietly took in a breath, knowing as soon as he made a noise Abatu would gag him with one of his shitty tentacles, and yelled as loud as he could...

"LUFFY! I'M IN H-" that was all he got out before a tentacle latched onto his face, the rest came out in muffled gibberish.

Abatu swore, "Damn it! No! That asshole can't have my Zoro... no, he's _mine_." The 'mine' came out in a tone that would make children cry, Zoro shuddered again.

Abatu kissed Zoro's forehead "It's okay, I'll make sure I finish before he gets here..." he said softly.

Zoro's eyes widened, 'finish WHAT!' he thought.

Abatu's red robe fell to the ground revealing a horrid sight. Abatu was human down to his waist, it was there that the skin faded to a shade of green. He had no legs but many tentacles.

Abatu approached the swordsman who was staring at him with huge eyes full of anger and fear.

The demon smiled, "Everything will be fine." he said "...after we become one."

**Sorry if Zoro was OOC... I wanted him to be a bit scared cuz there was a demon trying to rape him but c'mon, Zoro ain't a pussy! Two chapters woo~ I will write more!**

**Oh, and for you lemon-lovers out there: The next chapter will include tentacle rape O.O omfg crazy shit man! Reviews are my inspration, the more reviews i get (even annonymous) the better my writing is... I think you get the message ;)**


	3. Rape or Rescue

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while... there's this jackass called 'life' who keeps getting in my way. Haha kidding! ...mostly. Anyways I'll shut up now, enjoy the lemons! *.***

The tentacles loosened a bit, allowing the swordsman to speak and squirm backwards as Abatu silently moved towards him with a strange look in his eyes, "What the fuck do you want!" yelled Zoro. Abatu laughed, "Roronoa, calm down. This is your destiny."

Zoro glared, "DESTINY MY ASS! Get the hell away from me you freak! Why are you so obsessed with _me_ of all people!" he hissed.

Abatu smirked, "You are the only one strong enough. Any other human would be destroyed by my power but not you. Your strength is wasted on those children you call _nakama_, but never fear, I will free you from them. I will give you the ultimate power."

Zoro shuddered, "N... no. I don't want your shitty 'ultimate power' so untie me before I kick your ass!"

Abatu stepped forward and put a hand on Zoro's cheek, the swordsman squirmed against the tentacles holdinh him down as he attempted to escape the icy hand resting on his tan skin.

"ZOROOOO!" Luffy screamed, but he was so far away his screams were barely whispers to the two he was searching for.

Zoro took in a deep breath before screaming his reply "LUFFY! I'M IN HERE! SOME BASTARDS TRYING TO..."

Abatu put a hand over the teen's mouth as he mumbled curses. Zoro kicked and punched to no avail.

Abatu sighed, "Zoro... it's okay. Your with _me_ now, everything is going to be all right." he said calmly. That only managed to make Zoro panic more.

Abatu looked at the tanned chest before him, the skin was flawless other than a long scar and the small wound he had inflicted earlier. His fingers traced over Zoro's muscular chest, the tentacles getting tighter.

Abatu kissed Zoro's forehead again as he held the green-haired man's head still. "Ssh... don't fight it." he whispered as his fingers traced over Zoro's nipple, causing it to become hard against the swordsman's will.

"Dammit... LUFFY HURRY THE HELL UP!" he yelled before Abatu could once again cut him off.

Zoro felt a wet tentacle playing with the hem of his pants before it began to slowly pull them down. "DAMN IT! NO! FUCK, CUT IT OUT PEREVRTED BASTARD!"

Abatu's face remained in a calm innocent smile as he forced the swordsman out of his clothes, tearing them a bit in the process. Once Zoro was wearing nothing except his earrings, the creature got to work.

"_Why do you fight it, Roronoa?_" Abatu's voice was distorted as if he was under water "_After we become one, the world will be ours! You will finally be free!_"

Zoro kicked and squirmed, face crimson red out of embarassment because he was completely exposed. "BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! **LUFFY!**" he yelled with all his strength.

Four tentacles coiled around his body, spiralling around his arms legs and chest, as they lifted him into the air. It was only a few feet, but it was high enough to send Zoro into panic.

One tentacle roughly shoved itself throat-deep into Zoro's mouth, Abatu wished to put something else there but he didn't have time for fun. He would _murder_ that strawhat jackass for cutting his time with _his_ Zoro short.

Abatu's eyes looked glazed over as he stared at the writhing man before him, he slowlu approached as another tentacke emerged. This one was longer, wider and had a dot of white liquid on the end. Zoro knew exactly what it was, and unfortunatly for him, Abatu's tentacle/cock was hard as a fucking rock!

No preparation was to be used, "This may hurt, but do not blame me. It's that brat with the scar under his eye... his fault I don't have time to prepare you." Abatu said, placing the blame on Luffy.

Zoro went wide eyed as he felt something pushing against his entrance, begging for entry. He tensed up, mentally screaming at his body to keep the intruder OUT. He had no such luck.

Abatu slowly pushed himself in, causing Zoro to shudder and gasp in pain, tears forrming in the corners of his eyes.

The swordsman felt like he was being ripped in half, the fucker kept going farther and farther... where the hell did his dick end!

Sweat rolled over Zoro's body, his face was red with tears of both pain and shame flowing down his face. All he could think about was what his nakama would think... what Luffy would think.

He would kick Zoro out of the crew, probably... having sex with a fucking demon, betraying them all. Luffy would think he was too weak to come with them. If he can't beat Abatu, how will he defeat Mihawk? OH DAMN IT ALL!

Sadness joined shame and pain in Zoro's tears, he bit his tongue to keep quiet but every once and a while he would let out a small cry when the creature hit a sensative spot. The forced sex, rape, had no pleasure. Just pain. Mostly emotionally.

Preoccupied with his thoughts as he tried to drown out the monster cock being smashed into him. Abatu on the other hand was in total bliss.

"Yesss... just a little more and... I'm gonna... haaa... once I come, our power will be unstopable! I... almost..." he started but before he could finish a rubber fist collided with his head. Not even bothering with his 'gomu gomu no...' Luffy began to pummel Abatu with all his strength.

Zoro didn't look up. Luffy hated him now, right? He looked so fucking helpless...

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HIM!" screamed Luffy as he mercilessly attacked. Abatu swore as he was hit with a particularly hard punch causing him to loose his grip on the swordsman, letting him fall to the ground with a soft _thud_.

Luffy glared at Abatu, the look in his eyes made the demon take a step back.

The captain spoke "Robin gave me her book and I read all about you and your weakness." he pulled out a small metal peg, holding it out for Abatu to see.

"We have set up a penta-whatever when these pegs around the island. Robin says if someone can get a metal peg into your chest then you will be sealed away." stated Luffy in a monotone voice.

Abatu's eyes narrowed to slits "Just try it." he hissed.

A tentacle when flying at Luffy's head, luckily the captain was able to dodge at the last second. He swung his arm like a whip, hittind Abatu square in the face, the demon swore and stumbled backwards a bit.

Luffy threw another punch, but it was caught by Abatu's tentacle, he cursed but charged forward, as small peg in his free hand. "Oh no you don't, little brat!"

He used his human hand to slap the peg out of his hand, sending it to the ground.

"HA! What do have to say to that?" called Abatu. Luffy smirked "I think your screwed."

Something clicked in Abatu's mind, his eyes darted to the peg he had knocked out of Luffy's hand. To his horror, it wasn't the peg on the ground beside them but a small rock, 'THAT ASS! Wait... if that wasn't the peg, then where..?'

Luffy flicked the wrist being restrained by a tentacle, launching the metal peg he had been hiding behind his rubbery fist. Before Abatu could even curse, the peg impaled his chest. A bright light flashed followed by Abatu's harsh scream. Then there was silence as Abatu was sealed away inside the island's core.

Luffy stood frozen for a minute before turning to his first mate.

Zoro lay on the stoney ground of the cave, shivering from the lack of clothes. The clothes that were laying in random places around the cave. A pool of blood was forming around his ass, there was no white mixed in letting Luffy know the bastard had not released inside Zoro.

Zoro looked up with an exhausted, sad, and almost _scared_ look in his eyes. "L...Luffy?"

"...Zoro."

**Before someone starts bitching that Zoro was OOC, HE WAS GETTING RAPED! OF COURSE HE ACTED A LITTLE DIFFERENT, poor guy... I'm so mean to him . Good thing Luffy came just in time~!**

**REVIEW OR ABATU WILL RAPE YOU AS WELL :D  
>Abatu: Fuck no, last time you sent me to rape someone I got the shit beaten out of me.<br>Luffy: AND YOU DESERVED IT!  
>Abatu: SCREW THIS, FIND ANOTHER DEMON! I'M OUT OF HERE!<strong>


	4. Cuddles, Comfort, and Confessions

**Last chapter was so sad/scary/shit like that... I shall curethe emoness with this FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF! :D haha you lucky bastards, this was a fast update! ...though I cheated a bit since it's shorter than usual. Whatever, enjoy the story!**

Zoro swallowed hard, he couldn't believ his captain was able to see him in such a state. Naked, shivering, exhausted, _raped_.

Luffy walked over, tears forming in his eyes as he slumped to his knees beside Zoro. "...Zoro" he whispered.

The swordsman tensed before he spoke "I'm... I'm so sorry... Luffy..." he managed to choke out. Luffy stared down at the man who was apologising when Zoro deserved the apology himself. "Zoro. Don't apologise. IT wasn't your fault. That bastard is gone now... it's alright."

Luffy reached down a took a hold of Zoro's upper body, holding the swordsman tight to his chest as he spoke, "I should be sorry... I... I couldn't save you fast enough! That _thing_ almost... he..." tears rolled down his face as he thought about the fact Zoro was in such a sorry state was his fault.

He sobbed into Zoro's shoulder, chanting apologies. Zoro was stunned, Luffy didn't hate him?

He didn't notice the piece of paper fall out of his vest, where he had been keeping it. He had completely forgotten about it.

Zoro reached over and picked it up, glancing at the front he could tell it was Luffy's art. And he could actually tell what the picture was of! Luffy and him... he must have worked hard on this. He looked at Luffy, the rubber man had his eyes shut tight, tears flowing from them. He didn't notice Zoro open the card and read what was inside.

"_Zoro, I love you_" only four words... but they had the a large impact. Through the pain and shame, Zoro smiled. Not his regular cocky grin, but a natural happy smile.

"Luffy." he said softly. Said captain looked down to see Zoro holding the card he had made. Zoro took a breath before saying it...

"I love you too..."

Luffy didn't know what to do, he felt so happy that Zoro had returned his feelings but... he felt awful about the current situation.

He held Zoro tighter, "Zoro, I've loved you for a long time... I'm so sorry for what happened, and I won't let anything happen to you _ever_ again."

Zoro chuckled, "No need to be over protective, captain..." he said. "Help me get my clothes... then lets get the hell out of here." he said, returning to his old self.

Luffy helped Zoro into his clothes, they were a bit roughed up, covered in small rips and stains from blood and dirt but it covered him up.

Luffy offered to carry the swordsman back, but Zoro replied "No... I need to look like nothing happened because... what would they think if they knew I had _sex_ with that monster"

The captain put a hand on his first mate's shoulder, "Zoro, that wasn't sex it was _rape_... but don't worry. I won't tell anyone." he said kindly.

The two slowly made their way out of the cave, although his ass felt like Mihawk had slashed _it_ instead of Zoro's chest, the swordsman managed to walk normal enough to make it appear that he had just been in a rough fight.

At the entrance they could see the figures of their nakama. Nami noticed the sound of footsteps, although she couldn't see them in the darkness of the cave.

"LUFFY! I'm sorry we couldn't find... wait! ZORO! YOU FOUND HIM!" she yelled as she ran at the two, her nakama following when they heard Zoro was safe.

"Woah, swords-bro you ok?"

"Fuck marimo! Are you ok!"

"AAH CALL A DOCTOR! Oh that's me... Zoro are you alright!"

"Are you doing alright, Zoro-san?"

"I was scared out of my skin when I heard you were kidnapped by a demon! Although... I don't have skin!"

"If you ever scare us like that again I'll raise your debt by 300%!"

"AH! ZORO! I... I wasn't scared or anything but... but I'm glad your safe!"

Zoro laughed lightly at his crewmates concern "Yeah I'm fine... Luffy got there before that guy could even come near me. I guess I'm pretty damn lucky."

Luffy felt guilt... wishing Zoro's words were true, but they weren't. He had not saved Zoro. But he would maintain the act, for Zoro's sake.

After their little reunion, they headed back to the ship. Everyone got to work at leaving the freaky island as fast as possible while Luffy said he was going to help Zoro recover from being beaten up (luckily they had all believed Luffy had saved him before he was raped).

(IN THE MEN'S QUARTERS)

Zoro lay on the couch wearing fresh clothes he had put on after a thorough shower. He had his head resting on Luffy's lap while the younger pirate played with his green hair.

"You sure your ok?" he asked once more, worried about his first mate. Zoro nodded "Yeah.. m'fine"

Luffy rested his hand in Zoro's hair, "I... I really love you Zoro... and I'm glad your safe" he said as he forced a smile.

Zoro sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass, "I love you too, Luffy... I always have and I always will." he said ina loyal tone.

Luffy couldn't hold it any longer, he grabbed Zoro's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss which Zoro returned, more than willingly.

He felt his captain's tongue licking his lips, asking for entry. Zoro obeyed his captain, opening his mouth for the captain to probe his mouth with a tongue as curious as he was.

They cursed their lungs when they had to seperate for air. Both had flushed faces as they gazed into eachother's eyes.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro, the swordsman then leaned towards him, and the two fell asleep side-by-side on the couch of the men's quarters.

**This chapter is so FUCKING SHORT! *sigh* whatever . and yes, there will be more. Luffy will have to teach Zoro that sex can be good too, right? Hehe... Leave a review!**


	5. Sex Can be GOOD Too :D

**Re-read a bit of last chapter... wow I suck ass at fluff lol, oh well! THERE WILL BE SOME LOVING LU/ZO LEMONS THIS CHAPTER! ...along with a little more attempted fluff at the beginning. I just watched episode 518 of One Piece. When Zoro cut the ship I actually _squealed!_ Like I hear people telling me they had a fangirl squeal but I never thought it could actually happen. Man was I LOUD, scared the shit out of my brother XD**

Luffy cracked an eye open and yawned in a lazy fashion. Glancing over to the man beside him, he couldn't help but smile.

Zoro lay on his side, spooning Luffy as he rested his head on Luffy's chest. His usual scowl was replaced by a peaceful expression as he snored softly. The captain giggled when Zoro mumbled "Mmmf... bastard cook... gimme the fuckin'... fucking sake..." before rolling his head over so his face was buried in Luffy's vest.

The younger pirate was feeling a little less depressed about taking too long to save his first mate, he had woken up in the middle of the night and cried quilty tears. His crying woke the swordsman who then told him "Listen Luffy, it sucked you couldn't get there faster but I would have gone through that a thousand more times to make sure you were happy and shit so stop crying already! Fuck, I've been through worse and I'm fine, see! It's no problem... get it?"

Zoro wasn't the best with words but Luffy got the message: _I forgive you, but the pain from that was nothing compared to the pain I feel when you cry. I can handle it, and I hope you can acknoledge that fact. I love you._

Luffy lightly kissed the swordsman's forehead, "Nnn... wha..? Oh, Luffy. G'mornin" he mumbled sleepily. Luffy laughed "Shishishi! Zoro's funny when he's tired!"

Zoro chuckled, then blushed when he realised he was cuddling his captain. His face went a nice shade of crimson as he sat up and looked away. Luffy laughed harder "Aw Zoro! You don't have to be shy! I liked it." he said. Zoro mumbled something that went unheard by the captain.

Pulling himself up, Luffy flopped on top of Zoro pinning him down as he wrapped two rubbery arms around Zoro's chest and kissed him once more. "You like it?" asked Zoro in a confused way. The closest physical contact he had had during his life was when he slept too close to the ass of a cook and ended up draping his arm over the other. The accidental closeness prevented the two from talking to eachother for almost an entire day (but eventually they fought over something retarded like name-calling and Nami had to punch them both).

...but not only was Luffy okay with being close to Zoro, he _liked_ it!

Luffy took 'you like it?' as a question and answered "Yeah! Zoro's snuggly!" Zoro laughed a little, still feeling awkward from the closeness.

After a half hour or so of cuddling, breakfast had been made and Usopp was sent to get them. The sharp shooter ran halfway down the hall and screamed "LUFFY! ZORO! BREAKFAST IS READY SO COME AND GET SOME!" and rushed back to the kitchen to eat as much as he could before Luffy did his human vaccum routine.

Luffy slowly got up and helped Zoro to his feet, then the two went to eat.

Breakfast was the same organized chaos as every other day, but a few crew members noticed Luffy wasn't taking any food off Zoro's plate. Sanji started some rumors that Zoro and tricked the captain or something but soon went back to protecting the girls' food.

After lunch everyone went about to do their usual activities: Brooke playing 'Bink's no sake' for the girls while Nami sunbathed, Robin read and Sanji swooned over both of them. Chopper listened to one of Usopp's stories (chock full of strangely entertaining bullshit, as usual) while Frankey fixed up little things around the ship. Zoro and Luffy were resting up in the crows nest.

Zoro's eyes were closed while he was sitting propped up against the wall with Luffy sitting on his lap while facing the swordsman. Zoro's hands were wrapped around Luffy, his fingers joining behind the rubber man's back. Luffy sat up straight as he played with Zoro's hair, twirling it in his fingers, brushing it back and forth or just ruffling it to make it look messy and funny. Being the good little first mate he was, Zoro put up with the rubbery fingers fiddling with his green hair. His eyye cracked open when he heard Luffy giggling.

He looked forward as Luffy laughed his retarded laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. Zoro's hair was a total mess, sticking out in random directions. Zoro couln't help but chuckle a little himself.

Luffy suddenly grew quiet before speaking "Zoro... I know being... _raped_ was probably really really painful but, sex can be really nice too..."

Zoro sighed, Luffy sucked at hiding what he wanted. "Yeah I know, I've screwed with myself before." Luffy looked up "Zoro. Do you trust me?" The swordsman blinked "Yes. Of course I do." He swallowed a bit nervously.

Although he had jerked off many times before, he hadn't even _looked_ down there since _that_ happened... Luffy and him had already confesssed their love for eachother, and he knew what his captain wanted. He really wanted to do what would make Luffy happy but he was nervous... maybe even a little scared.

Luffy kissed Zoro's forehead "Do you trust me enough to let me prove _how_ good sex can be?"

Zoro nodded silently, making Luffy grin "GREAT! Don't worry Zoro this will feel really good!" he laughed. Luffy looked over to the wall "Ne, Robin? Can you make sure no one interupts us?"

Zoro's eyes darted to the eye and ear on the wall, "DAMN IT ROBIN! QUIT SPYING!" he yelled, he knew Robin was laughing her quiet laugh when the extra ear and ey vanished into flower petals.

Luffy turned back to Zoro, "Ready?" he asked simply. Zoro hesitated before nodding. Luffy licked the side of Zoro's ear, playing with each earring as he whispered sweet nothings. His hand slipped under Zoro's shirt, his fingers danced over the taught muscles. He could feel Zoro's heart beat... it was faster than normal.

Luffy kissed Zoro lightly, brushing his lips on Zoro's before saying "Don't worry, I won't hurt you _ever_." Zoro sighed "I know... just kinda nervous, that Abatu bastard was freaky as shit though."

The captain laughed a little before he carefully removed Zoro's shirt before discarding his own.

Leaning foward, Luffy traced his finger over Zoro's long scar "This is a reminder..." he said "...of another time I couldn't protect you." he finished in a sad, almost guilty, tone.

Zoro sighed "Not this again... Luffy, I've gotten my ass kicked in every way imaginable! You act as if this is my only scar. It's sure a hell of a lot bigger than my other ones but the small ones hurt too. After all that, I'm still here so there's no need to worry about it. Crying over it won't change the past."

"Promise you'll never leave?" asked Luffy with a childish pout. Zoro laughed before replying "I promise, _captain_."

With a small giggle, Luffy went back to playing with Zoro's chest. Looking at the scar was pissing him off... so he decided he would look at something else instead.

Zoro laughed as he watched Luffy struggle with his haramaki, "Zoorooo~ it won't come off!" he whined. He removed the troublesome fabric for his captain, undoing his sword belt as well and placed them along with his three prized swords carefully beside his shirt.

Turning back to Luffy, Zoro noticed the excitment in Luffy's eyes as his prize was finally in reach. Rubbery fingers quickly grabbed the hem of Zoro's pants and pulled them off along with his boots, trying to be careful since he didn't want to hurt his Zoro.

Zoro blushed a bit, feeling rather exposed sitting in nothing but his boxers. Luffy quickly tossed his shorts to the side and kicked off his sandals.

"Zoro..." Luffy started "...can you put on your bandana?"

Said swordsman blinked in confusin "What? Uh sure I guess... why?" Luffy grinned " 'Cause it's sexy! Here! Lemme help!" he said excitedly as he untied the black bandana from Zoro's bicep and retied it onto his head.

"Better?" asked Zoro.

"Much." was Luffy's simple answer.

Zoro's boxers were black, matching his bandana, while Luffy's were white with green and red dots. Zoro raised an eyebrow "Rather colorful underwear you got there..."

Luffy smirked "Yep! Green and red look good together..." Luffy said, meaning more than just colors when he said that.

After placing his straw hat next to Wado Ichimonji, where it would be safe, Luffy wiggled a bit on Zoro's lap. Zoro shuddered at the movement above his groin "Ah- Luffy what... what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting comfortable" said Luffy, as he shifted once again. Zoro tensed a bit, and Luffy noticed as the tensing matched the movement of his shifting.

With a grin, Luffy began to roll his hips, creating a steady pattern that was massaging Zoro's member to life. Luffy didn't need to worry about his member, it was already hard as a rock. He was finally with the man he loved.

Zoro bit his tongue to hold in a moan. Luffy then stood up and slowly removed his boxers to reveal his large cock, he then started to remove Zoro's. The rubber captain grinned a little when he saw Zoro's large size. When the black boxers met the spotted ones in the corner of the room, Zoro's breath hitched as he felt the familiar sense of exposure that had last time been followed by rape.

Luffy noticed Zoro tense again, but this time it wasn't out of pleasure. "Don't worry Zoro! I won't go in without permission 'kay?"

Zoro's features softened a bit, but his now hard member didn't. Luffy sat down again and gently pushed Zoro to the floor so he was laying on his back with his legs spread wide.

Leaning forward, Luffy crouched between Zoro's legs with his face centimetres away from the head of Zoro's dick. Luffy gave the slit a little lick, the sensation caused Zoro to shudder and gasp when Luffy suddenly took his entire cock in his mouth.

"Fah- FUCK!" yelled Zoro, his first attempt at the word swallowed by his gasp. Luffy's head bobbed up and down at a steady pace, getting faster and faster. Soon, Zoro was coated in sweat and flushed a deep crimson red as he panted and writhed while Luffy sucked him like a vaccum, his tongue doing crazy movements that he could only do because he was made of rubber.

The swordsman panted and occasionally moaned as he felt immense pleasure taking over.

Zoro felt his climax approaching, "Luffy... 'm gonna-AH~ c...come!" he managed to spit out. Luffy only sped up at those words and soon Zoro released his seed into Luffy's mouth with a loud cry as he arched his back. Luffy swallowed the entire thing before chuckling as Zoro collapsed back onto the floor.

"Zoro... I'll ask again. Do you trust me?" asked Luffy. Zoro knew he was really asking 'can I enter you?' as he replied "Your my captain and now my lover, I trust my life to you... do as you wish." he said calmly, between deep breaths.

Luffy grinned, "YEAH! Okay I'll let Zoro rest for a minute 'cause I know he isn't made of rubber!" he said, instantly reverting to his normal goofy self.

Zoro closed his eyes tight, waiting Luffy to plunge into him, but the only thing that entered was one wet finger. Cracking an eye open, Zoro looked over to Luffy "Wha? What are you doing?"

Luffy looked up to meet his gaze "Oh yeah, I guess you've never had _real_ sex before... well you know that just going in hurts like hell do what you do is suck on your fingers and put them in first! It still hurts a little but then it feels really good!" he explained.

Zoro nodded, and squirmed a little when Luffy added another finger. The third one almost made him moan but he managed to swallow the noise before it could escape.

When the three fingers were pulled out, Zoro relaxed a bit.

Luffy lined himself up, "Ready Zoro?" he asked once again, making sure it was 100 percent okay. "Mhmm... I trust you... I _love_ you" he answered as he mentally prepared himself.

Luffy didn't bother going slow and just shoved himself in with one quick movement causing both pirates to see white for a minute. Zoro cried out as he felt a wave of pain wash over him, but he relaxed when it dissapeared as quickly as it hand occured. The feeling of Luffy inside him felt weird... but kind of good.

"Haaa~ you okay Zoro?" questioned Luffy. Zoro panted a bit and replied "Y... yeah I'm fine, you can move now if you want."

Luffy slowly pulled himself almost all the way out before crashing back in again, he repeated this process in a steady pattern but it a matter of minutes his pattern had been reduced to frenzied thrusts.

Zoro was still lying on his back, one leg was resting on each of Luffy's shoulders as he sat on his knees and repeatedly thrust into his first mate, no, his _lover_.

Luffy had also started to pump Zoro's cock with his hand, causing the swordsman to go into a sensory overload as he moaned loudly with each breath. Luffy laughed "Shishi! I know how to make Zoro noisy!"

Zoro shot a half hearted glare at him "Sh... shut up 'n finish~" he said before moaning as Luffyonce again rubbed up against his prostate.

Luffy's breath became fast and shallow "Gonna... ah~ c... c..." he didn't finish as he came inside of Zoro.

Zoro felt hot liquid fill him, pushing him over the edge as he splattered all over Luffy's hand, his chest, and the floor. Luffy pulled out of Zoro and flopped down beside him.

The captain reached over to the blanket he had hid in the crows nest for when he had night shift on a particularly cold night and wrapped it around himself and Zoro.

With a content sigh, Zoro lay on his back (being to exhausted to move) and Luffy slipped under the blanket to lay on top of Zoro's chest. Laying one more kiss on Zoro's lips, Luffy lay down and went to sleep.

Yes, he needed to protect his first mate because there was no way he could live without moments like these.

**Ending kinda sucked but whatever :D AND SO CONCLUDES MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY! Think I'll do another one soon... just need some inspiration. DAMN, LONG-ASS CHAPTER! (well longer than my other chapters -_-)**

**I want to thank you in advance because I know you'll leave a nice review (even if your annonymous :D) right? Right? Yeah, thnx X3**


End file.
